The Disappearing Act
by ERdoc911
Summary: This is a story I thought up in a dream one night. It amused my friends so I'll post it
1. Two House Guests

A/N: Hey all! This is my second PH fic, but I am working on a trilogy. You can read the first part which is complete; it's called Danny's Thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rafe McCawley, Danny Walker, or Evelyn Stewart. I do, however, own the characters of Brian Charter and Kristy Talbot.

The Disappearing Act

Chapter 1: Just A Quiet Evening At Home

**********

Brian slowly opened his eyes to see the bright glow of morning blasting through his window, even though he had the curtains drawn. It was the beginning of June and he and his roommate Kristy were looking forward to their first summer of college. Bryan, an EMT, was enrolled in the university's nursing program, and Kristy was in the business program. Kristy hoped to one day be a fashion designer, but she knew that it was a tough world and she needed a solid background in case things didn't work out. Brian was also looking to move on to greater things by eventually receiving his PhD in psychology. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and groggily walked into the bathroom. He quickly showered and walked down to the kitchen. Kristy was already up and making breakfast.

Morning, sunshine, Kristy chirped.

How can you be so damn cheerful in the morning? Brian asked as he slumped into a chair at the small dinette set.

Now, don't be a bad sport, Kristy replied pinching his cheek lightly.

Brain opened the newspaper and began looking through the classifieds hoping to find some summer work. Kristy looked at what he was doing and began to smile. No need to look for a summer job, because I found one for us, she said brightly setting down a plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast in front of him.

Oh, really? And what is that? Brian questioned as he greedily shoveled the meal into his mouth.

Freelance writers! she squealed.

We're going to be writing a column for a local newspaper. They needed movie critics, so I applied. When I got on the interview, they asked if I had anyone who knew as much about movies as I did, and I told them about you. They said they wanted both of us to write for them, so I agreed.

I don't know about this... Brian said warily. We could be in over our heads. I mean, we're not writers; we're only college freshmen.

Relax. All we have to do is watch whatever movie they tell us they want reviewed, and then write a one hundred and fifty word column. Your last midterm was twice as long and you did it in two days. I figure with the two of us working on it, we'll the movie watched and reviewed in a day, day and a half, tops.

All right. What's our first movie?

Pearl Harbor! Kristy said with excitement.

Hasn't that already gone out of theaters? Brian asked as he scraped his plate into the garbage disposal.

Yeah, but don't you remember, the theater couldn't afford to bring it here so we had to drive sixty miles to see it.

So, what's your point?

It was just released on video and DVD, so they want a review for people who are thinking about buying it.

I see, Brian replied. So, when do you want to watch it again?

How about tonight? We don't have anything else planned.

All right, tonight it is, then.

**********

Brian was not looking forward to seeing Pearl Harbor again. It was a good movie, but it just wasn't a movie he was interested in watching twice. He also couldn't zone out if he got bored, because he would be clueless when it came time to write the review. He and Kristy decided to pick up some movie snacks while they were out grocery shopping for the week. It took about two hours for the two friends to make it through the small market, because neither could agree on what to buy. This wasn't new for them, but still it was a hassle. They got home around 4:00 pmand put all the groceries away and then started on dinner. It was Friday night, and that meant tacos. Around 6:30, after all the dishes were done, Brian and Kristy sat down to watch the movie. It wasn't as bad as Brian had anticipated. He remembered most of the movie, so he allowed himself to zone occasionally. Right after the battle was over and the two main characters were getting out of their airplanes, nature began to call on Brian.

I have to use the restroom, so can you pause it for a sec? he asked as he got up. He really didn't care if she paused it or not; he was going to leave either way.

If you must, was her only reply.

As Brian was walking back from the bathroom he suddenly heard Kristy scream. He bolted down the hallway and around the corner into the living room. What he saw almost made him faint. The TV was glowing, and not just your usual glow. It was giving off an almost blinding glow of white light.

What's going on? Kristy screamed as she jumped behind the couch. Brian dove behind the couch as well. Neither knew what was happening. The two peered over the couch back as they heard two voices screaming; they seemed to be quite far off. Instinctively both teens grabbed for a weapon to defend themselves against the possible danger. Kristy reached for her shoe and Brian grabbed his oxygen tank which was sitting in his trauma bag. Suddenly the light became so intense that that they couldn't look anymore. They ducked down and then heard a loud thud as the yelling stopped. They both slowly looked over the back of the couch. On the floor of the living room, right in front of the coffee table was two men. When they looked up and saw Brian and Kristy they began to scream again, which only served to make Brian and Kristy scream. The two college students ducked back under the couch.

What are we doing? Brian hissed. We don't know that they're dangerous. They seem to be just as afraid of us as we are of them.

You're right; they did seem really scared, Kristy relented. But I'm not going to let down my guard. If they want a fight, I'll give them a kick to where it counts, she added, trying to sound ferocious.

You do that.

They crept around the two ends of the couch to surprise their The two men looked to be in their early to mid-twenties; they were wearing dirty Hawaiian shirts and were covered in soot.

W-Who are you? Kristy questioned.

Uh, Lt. Rafe McCawley, ma'am, one of them replied.

And I'm Lt. Daniel Walker. You can call me Danny, the other added.

You've got to be kidding me, Brian said in amazement and disgust after finding his voice. That's impossible. You're just characters in a movie.

What are you talking about? We're just as real as you or her, Rafe said indignantly.

Why does weird shit always seem to find us? Brian said to Kristy. Look, I don't know how you got here but you're here so... we just have to deal with it. Brian and Kristy put down their makeshift weapons that they had still been holding at the ready. My name is Brian Charter and this is my friend Kristy Talbot, Brian said, introducing them. Everyone shook hands and began to relax. You guys look awful; do you want to take a shower? Brian asked.

That would be great, Danny and Rafe responded together.

Right this way.

Rafe went first and Brian and Kristy left Danny in the adjoining room of the bathroom suite. Then they went to find the pilots some clothes.

I don't believe this is happening, Brian said quietly.

Well, they must be real, unless this is just some big dream, Kristy replied, thinking out loud.

I know one thing; we have to keep them hidden. Thank God no one in this little town knows who they are.

This is true.

So much for a quiet night at home, Brian sighed. And if we don't find out how to get rid of them, it's going to be one hell of a summer.

**********

Well, kiddies, that's all for now. I have many ideas about where this can go so check back often, and don't forget to review!


	2. Three's A Crowd

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the first installment.  I am quite proud of it myself.  I forgot to warn you in the first chapter but there will be a romance between two men.  No sex, thought, at least the way I'm planning it.  There will also be a straight *gag* romance if I can bring myself to write it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any PH characters.

The Disappearing Act

Chapter 2: Blast From The Past

**********

Brian let out a long sigh as he slumped into the overstuffed chair.  He and Kristy had just spent two hours writing their review for the paper.  She was instant that they include the strange events they had witnessed early that evening.  Brian had finally convinced her it wouldn't be a bad idea.  They unfortunately still had to deal with their houseguests from the past.  The two had gone to take showers about two hours ago.  Brian wondered if everything was ok so he decided to check on them to make sure. He walked down the hallway and into his room and then over to the bathroom.  Kristy was insistent that "those two grease monkeys" not use her clean pink bathroom.  He reached the door and knock on it several times.  He waited and didn't hear anything so he knocked again.  This time he heard some commotion inside.

"What's going on in there?" Brian shouted through the door.

"Nothing." Rafe and Danny said in unison.

"I'm coming in!" Brian shouted

As he opened the door he saw the two of them each holding something.  Rafe was holding Brian's electric razor and Danny was holding Kristy's hairdryer.

"We were just wondering what this is," Rafe said holding up the razor.

"It's an electric razor,"

"How does it run without a cord? And it's so small."

"It has a battery," Brian replied

"Where?"

"Never mind," Brain said as he sighed with exasperation.  "Put that stuff down and come with me."  They walked behind Brian as he led them down the hallway in their towels.  "You guys can change in here," Brain pointed into the guestroom.  "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed, unless one of you wants to take the floor."

"Sharing will be fine," Danny said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Speak for yourself. There is no way I'm sharing a bed with him," Rafe retorted.

"Would you two stop it!" Brian shouted as the two began to exchange words. "It doesn't matter who sleeps where just figure it out.  When you're done changing come downstairs and get something to eat."  With that, Brian walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Kristy was attempting to cook.

"I thought I told you, you weren't allowed to use the stove after the last fiasco."

"What are you talking about?  It wasn't a fiasco; it was a small grease fire. Could've happened to anybody."

"Small fire?  We had three fire trucks out side, and $2,000 in smoke damages!"  Brian rested his head in his hands as he sat down.  "I need a tranquilizer.  At least this day couldn't get any worse,"

"Stop it Rafe!" Brian heard Danny call out.  As he stood up he heard a loud thud as Danny hit the tile.

"You killed him!" Kristy shouted running to his side.

"That's it! This thing between you two has got to end, because I'm not going to put up with it."

"He started it!" Rafe countered.

"I don't care… *thud*. What was that?"

"It came from the living room," Kristy replied.

They all raced to the living room.  As they enter they could see the back of a young woman as she stood up.

"Evelyn!" Rafe and Danny shouted together.

"God take me now," Brain began hitting his head on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kristy asked concerned.

"Trying to wake up from this nightmare!"

**********

Well I know it's short but I have final exams and they are giving me a brain cramp. There'll be much more next time; I promise.


End file.
